


All My Love

by thatgirlyeojoo



Category: SHINee
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Fic Dump, Jinkibum - Freeform, M/M, Multi, OnKey, accidental angst, prompts, send me prompts pls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 04:29:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18380975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatgirlyeojoo/pseuds/thatgirlyeojoo
Summary: Jinki and Kibum had drunken sex last night and they don't want to talk about it. Ever.--Alternately, a fic dump for the prompts I come across the internet.





	All My Love

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote most of this in the middle of a power outage last night. This is also my first Onkey and SHINee-related content on aye-oh-three. Might add more to this; I'm posting this on a whim because I'm too early for work!
> 
> CTTO of the prompts I used here!

_**Nothing happened; pg; onkey** **; 95w** _

 

"Kibum, about last night—"

"Hyung, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Come on, you know what happened. And I know we were slightly intoxicated but—"

"Please, Jinki hyung, I don't even want to talk about it."

"But you know it happened, Key. Don't you turn your back on me when I'm talking—"

"That's it, hyung, you just said it: we were just intoxicated."

"Yeah, but I'm sure we both know what we were doing! I was just hoping that we..."

"Hoping for _what_ exactly, hyung?"

"I..." A sigh. "Nothing. Nothing happened last night."

"Yes, hyung. Nothing happened."

 

 

**_Menu; g; het!onkey, side!2min; 185w_**

 

Jinki pulls out a chair and lets Gwiboon sit. The waitress hands them two sets of menu, but as Gwiboon picks out something Jinki cannot find in his own copy, he brings his head closer to his best friend to see which one she is referring to.

"It's this page, oppa, this waffle!" Gwiboon says with a playful jab at his arm.

Jinki flashes her a wide grin—the one with all teeth and no eyes—and says, "Sure! Miss, we'll have two of this!"

 

Across the restaurant, Minho is sitting alone, picking out his own order. The flirty response of the girl to her companion—a boyfriend, maybe—travels to his ears, effectively wiping his appetite away.

"Sorry, I think I'll just..." He closes the menu gently, gets up, and exits the waffle place.

He shouldn't be affected like this—heck, he doesn't even know the pair—but the recent break up still hurts him, and any reminder of a happy couple makes his heart clench. He and Taeyeon were happy together, so perfect and so beautiful. Why she suddenly decided to end their relationship, he still had no idea."

 

 

 

**_End of the world; g; onkey_ _; 158w_**

 

Everyone aboard the sinking ferry was in a total panic, grabbing their life jackets and frantically getting into lifeboats, but Kibum was still looking for Jinki.

"Hyung! Jinki Hyung!" he called out into the chaos, but no one could hear him, and there was no answer.

Countering the tide of the people who were fleeing to safety, Kibum ventured deeper into the ferry until he no longer knew which room he was in. Then—

"Go back, Kibum—save yourself! The ship's gonna blow up!" Jinki yelled at him from the floor, leg stuck beneath fallen kitchen equipment. Kibum took a step forward to reach Jinki—but before he could reach him, someone grabbed him by his life jacket, dragged his flailing and screaming form away from Jinki and towards the edge, and jumped into the sea as the ferry's kitchen exploded.

Kibum cared not how he was being bodily hauled into a rescue boat—in that moment, his world had ended.

 

 

 

_**The last kiss; pg; broken!onkey; 66w** _

  
The kiss lasted for as long as Kibum could manage—until his last breath, pouring all his love and hoping Eunsook could feel it. Their lips disconnected, but their foreheads stuck together, until Eunsook could no longer hold back the tears and stormed away into the night. He never wanted to break up with her—would never ever wanted to leave her and hurt her—but he had to.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> You may comment down prompts. Let's see what we can do!
> 
> @taekmetothewoon on twt


End file.
